


Sam Wilson, Where Did You Go?

by linfin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Discussion of Police Brutality, Discussion of Racism, Gen, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Screenplay/Script Format, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linfin/pseuds/linfin
Summary: Sam Wilson is Captain America...or he was.Margot and Rikki host The Breakout Hour, a morning superhero news talkshow based in NYC. When they air Sam Wilson's resignation on their station, they receive a response they never expected. They get calls in from all over New York and even get an interview with Misty Knight. The two reporters cover real issues that plague superheroes; vigilantism, oversight, social justice, the "real" police force, and most of all, what do superheroes owe society? What does society owe superheroes?(Post Issue 21, Sam Wilson is Captain America, 616 comic-verse. This is a audiodrama script that was turned into a multi-character podcast! Links to the podcast on iTunes and Soundcloud inside!)





	1. The Resignation

 

[(or listen on iTunes)](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/sam-wilson-where-did-you-go/id1296500324?mt=2)

 

It starts with a recording. There is some static, but the voice is resolute, sad, and frustrated.

SAM WILSON:

So don't be discouraged. stand up, don't be defeated. Do what's right. Don't be scared, be brave. I need you to be that. This country and this world need you to be that. now more than ever.

 

This has been the greatest experience of my life--and I pray I was, in some small way, at least able to inspire whoever comes next.

 

The recording ends; there's a little bit of static, and then a deep breath.

RIKKI

That's...

MARGOT

It's hard to hear.

 

_A pause._

RIKKI

For those of you just joining us, that was the voice of Sam Wilson, giving us his digital resignation as Captain America. He has been an active user of social media, and early this morning he posted a recording that said he was...resigning as an act of protest, and giving the shield back to Steve Rogers, the original Captain America.

MARGOT

All this in the wake of unrelenting protests, trending hashtags such as "give back the shield" and phrases like "not my cap" yelled whenever he made a scheduled public appearance. Many protested his superheroism, showing up with signs and banners all over NYC.

RIKKI

Saying he's had a rough time of it is an understatement.

MARGOT

Even worse is that Steve Rogers gave him the shield in the first place! All of these reactions are stemming from a place of...hatred and ignorance.

RIKKI

I'm not sure about that, MARGOT. I mean, hatred seems strong...

MARGOT

No, RIKKI, come on.

 

_(She takes a deep breath)_

 

He's a black superhero in a position of extreme responsibility and power. He's representing a country that has built itself on the backs of Black people. And now he's above all these white folks who have only barely tolerated black people in their society to begin with. He's supposed to be the pinnacle of American patriotism and he's not some blond, blue eyed, All-American boy next door. He's a brother from Harlem, and he's hated for it.

RIKKI

You feel like he gave in to that hatred ?

MARGOT

I feel like he gave up. I feel like he...he's treating this like...as if it's a cabinet position, or a government job, right? When it's not! He became an icon, and when some people didn't treat him right, when he saw that his changes weren't happening fast enough, he just left.

 

It just...It hurts. It was so important, it was so much bigger than just a black man being Captain America. He was resistance personified; he was hope.

RIKKI

I think that you're giving superheroes too much power. Already they're acting without a lot of jurisdiction, and there's not a lot of checks and balances...really the only people around that are even capable of reigning in someone like Reed Richards or Natasha Romanoff are other superheroes.

 

It's not sustainable. Maybe responding to the public with consideration is a good example. Maybe this is the right thing to do. I'm not saying that the public is right! I'm just saying that maybe more superheroes should take the general public into account.

MARGOT

Maybe you have a point, but in this case the loudest public is rooted in bigotry. We should not...we cannot give in to bigotry.

RIKKI

If you were Sam Wilson, and you had all this thrown at you...the shield, the title, the responsibility, the backlash...what would you have done in the wake of all these protests?

MARGOT

I would have kept the damn shield.

RIKKI

MARGOT, he's only human! He's got a high-tech jet-pack and a whole lot of training, but he's not a mutant, or enhanced, or half-Kree, or Inhuman...He's just a man.

MARGOT

That makes him more important! That makes all of it so much more important. You can hear it at the end of his speech. Keep fighting, keep breathing, keep resisting. But how can he say all that and then resign?

RIKKI

I think it's an act of resistance in itself. He gave up the shield on his own terms--

MARGOT

Nobody is going to see it like that. He still gave it up. He still looked all his detractors in the face and said 'you win'.

RIKKI

He explicitly said he didn't! Sam Wilson, in his own words, said he was giving back the shield because he no longer believed for what this country stood for--

MARGOT

It would have been a stronger act of resistance to keep the shield despite reservations, and in spite of the protests! To say to the people, I see you and I will fight you. I know you and I will fight for you.

That's what I wanted from Sam Wilson. Not an act of resignation, but a renewal of faith and a testament to civil disobedience. As Captain America, that would have been the braver thing.

RIKKI

Do we need a Captain America at all?

MARGOT

I think we need Sam Wilson more than we need Captain America. But if we're going to have Captain America, it ought to be Sam Wilson.

RIKKI

And the public opinion?

MARGOT

The angriest opinions make the most noise. Can you honestly tell me that Wilson did more harm than good?

RIKKI

No, definitely not. The public hotline he set up was an incredible move. His strong stance on profiling was really necessary. And he's proven over and over that his moral and ethical code is stronger than a lot of superheroes out there.

 

Look, I guess what I'm saying is that...I don't think that Sam Wilson owes society anything. I don't think we--as a society--owe him anything either. I mean, I respect him, but not because he just intrinsically should have that because he's a superhero. I respect him because he deserves it.

MARGOT

I'm not putting every superhero on a pedestal.

RIKKI

But you're putting Sam Wilson on a pedestal! You're saying that because of who he is, he owes it to you to be Captain America. Because he's better than other superheroes, and he should be in that position. All of these opinions based on your subjective reaction to Sam Wilson.

MARGOT

He's important, RIKKI! Look at the times we're living in, look at the violent capitalism, the fascist political movements, the disregard for the disenfranchised fractions of society. Sam Wilson owes us because he stands in direct opposition to all of that. He looks all of that in the face and, as Captain America, who has been seen and used as a champion of those awful causes, he stands in direct, unflinching, absolute resistance to it.

 

And now, he's given these people what they want. He's told them, 'you win.' And that's not okay with me.

RIKKI

I respect that--I just disagree. I don't think that superheroes should be given that kind of social power or importance.

MARGOT

That's deliberately ignoring the way that the public responds to superheroes in general. Society has already made them out to be icons. And if we're going to discuss Sam Wilson's resignation, we have to accept and speak about that.

RIKKI

Alright, so we're getting some response from the phone and text lines; let's see what the public has to say.

 

Hi JONATHAN! Do you have something to add?

JONATHAN

Yes, hi. I actually have a question for MARGOT.

MARGOT

What's going on?

JONATHAN

I want to know if you see Sam Wilson representing our whole society, or just Black people?

MARGOT

I think he's a black man who has been asked to represent our nation, and who has found himself made into a singular representation of all African-American people and other racial minorities.

JONATHAN

You see him as a black man first, and a superhero second?

MARGOT

Yes. And, honestly? He's said as much. His stance during the Civil War made that apparent, as did his response to the Americops and police brutality around the country. His reactions were always from the perspective of a black man.

 

Now, I wouldn't define him by his blackness, but it is something that does define him. My blackness is a part of my identity, and I am so tied to it that I cannot separate it from who I am. In our society people are often defined by skin color first, actions second.

JONATHAN

So when you say he 'owes' society, do you mean he owes Black people?

MARGOT

Look, I would say that he represents us, whether he likes it or not. And with that representation comes responsibility. We deserve to have representation.

JONATHAN

So it's his responsibility to be that?

RIKKI

See, this is my point. He's still just a man.

MARGOT

Honestly, if he wasn't prepared to be this kind of superhero, he shouldn't have agreed to be Captain America. So yes, I would argue that he has a responsibility as a role model and a superhero.

RIKKI

Thank you JONATHAN. Next we have Shae, from Queens.

SHAE

Hi! So I have this thing. I agree with MARGOT, that Sam Wilson is the kind of superhero we need to represent us, but I'm going to say that he did the right thing by walking away from the Captain America name.

MARGOT

Why's that?

SHAE

Like, so often minorities have been asked to be the people who make change and educate others. It's like we're put in the position of educating white folks about how shitty they are, and then we're responsible for their actions afterwards. Like if they reacted negatively, it's our fault, or if they react in a less shitty way, they act like they got their on their own, and our work was just incidental.

MARGOT

Right.

SHAE

So maybe Sam Wilson giving up the shield is something that's the ultimate sign of resistance? Like he's saying 'I won't be this for you'.

MARGOT

I would argue that he wasn't Captain America for the sake of educating white people, he was Captain America because he was the best man for the job.

SHAE

Okay, but he still had to defend himself like, as if he wasn't Captain America.

MARGOT

But he was. And his resistance and his existence in that role gave him so much power.

RIKKI

Shae, do you think that Sam could have done something different?

SHAE

You know, maybe he shouldn't have taken the shield at all. Like, maybe it was time for like, the whole Captain America thing to die when Steve Rogers gave it up.

MARGOT

Maybe, but he didn't.

SHAE

Yeah, I guess we'll never know what could have happened, huh?

MARGOT

Gotta live in the moment. Thanks for calling in Shae!

 

Our next caller is ASUN.

ASUN

So, I just want to say that I don't think Sam Wilson did the right thing when he gave up the shield. He came into my neighborhood and protected us. The Americops had my daughter, and he saved her from going to jail.

 

We felt safer with him there. With a Captain America that we felt would protect us no matter where we came from, or the color of our skin. A man who did not look like the men who wanted to hurt me and my family.

When there were riots he tried to help, he didn't side with the Americops, he didn't try to tell us we were wrong. My block was on fire for two days. The police men were going to kill us, we saw it...We knew...I knew Elvin, my daughter knew him. He was a child...

_(She sighs.)_

 

I just...I don't know what kind of justice I'll see in my neighborhood.

RIKKI

I really respect that feeling, ASUN, but for me, Sam Wilson, and honestly, no superhero, should be relied on to administer justice in America.

MARGOT

Well the Justice System in America can't be relied on either!

RIKKI

I know that. It's flawed and in some instances, downright evil. But giving individuals responsibility to police the streets themselves is dangerous too!

ASUN

(Getting angrier, more upset)

I was never afraid of Sam Wilson. I am afraid of the Americops that are invading my neighborhood.

RIKKI

I'm against the Americops too! The privatization of the police force is absolutely deplorable and should be stopped.

MARGOT

You're telling people that there's no hope! RIKKI, you are telling people that what they have is bad, but the alternative is also bad, even when they say the alternative is better.

RIKKI

_(Resigned)_

I don't know what the solution is here. I liked Sam Wilson. I supported him. I thought he did a great job. But it's obvious that our reliance on superheroes has led us down a dangerous path. The elected authorities are responding with increasing violence and strength, and the public is unable to change things ourselves, and our entire culture is lading expansive, deep-seated problems on the shoulders of superpowered individuals.

ASUN

All I know my neighborhood will not be heard without Sam Wilson's Captain America. My family, my friends...we will be hurt. And if he still had the shield, Sam Wilson might be able to stop it.

_A beat, both RIKKI and MARGOT are reacting to this. RIKKI is having a hard time adjusting to this reality, and MARGOT is made all the more steadfast for it._

RIKKI

Thank you, ASUN. Stay safe.

_A click, and then a pause._

MARGOT

I feel so disappointed.

RIKKI

Why's that?

MARGOT

It's just sad, you know? When Sam Wilson was Captain America he gave us hope. We never really thought that Steve Rogers would drop into Red Hook to fight the Americops, but Sam Wilson would. He'd respond to everyday injustice. He'd take the time for that.

RIKKI

I think that's a symptom of bigger issues.

MARGOT

He made himself out to be reliable, and then...he's just left us.

RIKKI

We don't know that he won't come back as the Falcon or under another alias.

MARGOT

It's not the same. He let people down.

RIKKI

He knew he would...How about another caller. MOSES, from Harlem, you're on the air.

MOSES

_(upset, verging on angry)_

RIKKI, you got a lot of idealistic opinions, but you are ignoring our reality. You are just..superheroes are not going away! Sam Wilson leaving is a bad sign, it's a bad way to leave us! He's saying that...he's saying that he doesn't want to be a part of us anymore.

RIKKI

I disagree; I think he's just saying he's tired. He's fought against a lot of people and a lot of opinions for a long time.

MOSES

That doesn't change the fact that when I looked up and saw him up there, I was proud to be an American. I was proud to be an African-American man. It felt good.

RIKKI

He made me proud to be an American too.

MOSES

He should have kept fighting though. For people like me.

RIKKI

I don't think Sam Wilson owes you that. He's his own man, and he wasn't elected or anything. He didn't even ask to be Captain America. He just accepted the role.

MOSES

Why don't I get to see myself up there anymore? What makes that so wrong?

RIKKI

I'm sorry, MOSES--I'm not the one to ask.

MARGOT

Both of us are sad to see him go, MOSES. I know RIKKI supported Sam. She's not saying that we don't deserve representation.

MOSES

I'm angry man, I'm pissed off. This shouldn't have happened.

MARGOT

Thanks for calling in MOSES.

RIKKI

Honestly, this whole thing is a mess.

MARGOT

It's layered. It's nuanced. I don't think we're used to seeing our superheroes as human. Wilson made himself very accessible to us. We felt like he was our friend. That's why I feel so personally hurt by this. It feels like a betrayal.

RIKKI

Yeah, now that you mention it, it's not really the norm for high profile superheroes to have such a one-on-one PR program.

MARGOT

Right. He had political opinions. He had history and a personal life. He was in our neighborhood, not in another dimension, or in space. He was here, with us, fighting our fights. He wasn't a super genius or mega rich or super-human. He was a man trying to do the right thing.

RIKKI

I mean, I agree with MOSES. New York City isn't the same without Sam Wilson.

MARGOT

Rik, I think we can both agree, New York City is certainly not better without him.

RIKKI

No. It's definitely not.

MARGOT

_(tiredly)_

So that's today's big superhero news, everyone. Sam Wilson has resigned from his position as Captain America, broadcasting his decision in an...extremely divisive political and personal statement.

RIKKI

If you've got a question for me or MARGOT, or just an opinion on what Sam Wilson did, should have done, or will do in the future, please get in touch.

MARGOT

This is MARGOT and RIKKI with The Breakout Hour, and we'll be back after these messages.

* * *

 

_Music Rises_

* * *

This show was written by Linda Codega for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang.

Full transcripts can be found on Archive of our Own. Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers are property of Marvel INC, used here for the purpose of parody and transformation.

Our Cast is Linda Codega as Rikki Barnes, August Brown as Margot Dalton, Gabriel Casillas as Jonathan, K. Ancrum as Shae, L.W. Salinas as Asun, and Micah Payne as Moses.

Special Thanks to Eric Williams as Sam Wilson.

Full music and production credits can be found on the Archive.


	2. The Response

 

[(Listen on iTunes)](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/sam-wilson-where-did-you-go/id1296500324?mt=2)

 

 

Inside the studio: there is some upbeat modern hip hop music playing. The song ends and another, more instrumental guitar music starts and fades. MARGOT and RIKKI speak over this music.

MARGOT

Good morning, New York! RIKKI and I are back, and before we get into the daily superhero update, we just wanted to say a few things about the response we received after yesterday's segment on Sam Wilson, former Captain America.

RIKKI

MARGOT and I were floored when we came in this morning! We've been following our social channels, and we saw the conversations happening; but we received literally hundreds of emails, direct messages, voicemails and even letters and post-it notes dropped off at the studio.

MARGOT

I can't believe we got letters.

RIKKI

I thought that the Postal Service only delivered pizza coupons and Amazon Prime boxes.

MARGOT

Wrong! They also deliver fanmail.

RIKKI

May the wonders never cease.

MARGOT

In the wake of all this, we've decided to spend some more time talking about Sam Wilson.

RIKKI

I'm just happy that people seem as passionate about this as we are.

MARGOT

Let's wrap up some other superhero news before we jump back into this topic.

First, local girl Ms. Marvel and her Young Avengers teammate, Nova, were spotted in downtown Jersey City yesterday, enjoying some paletas on top of the Hoboken High School. No sign of Spider Man, but the paletero said that he sold the young super-heroine five different flavors.

The West Coast Avengers have announced a new community service initiative, and will be helping evacuate blaze refugees in Washington and upper California.

RIKKI

A new Central-American Inhuman academy has been announced by the Mexican government, and will be the first completely pan-latin school that will offer fully funded tuition to any citizen of Central America, from Mexico to Panama who is found to carry the Inhuman gene.

The Inhuman Queen, Medusa, is going to go through twenty six major and crossroad cities in order to identify and offer aid to any Inhumans who might want to enroll.

MARGOT

Now. Some housekeeping before we talk about Sam Wilson.

RIKKI

You may know this, but we have an amazing producer named Sage who does a lot of the behind-the-scenes work while we're in here. She screens callers, makes sure all our tech is working, and in general makes sure that we stay live during our whole show.

MARGOT

Sage has compiled and selected most of the responses we'll be airing today, but there were a lot of responses she has elected to keep out entirely, and we need to address that.

RIKKI

We welcome a lot of opinions on this show. It's actually pretty important to us that we air different points of view. But there's one kind of opinion that we won't promote.

MARGOT

Cutting to the chase, we got a lot of racist responses. Stuff along the lines of "glad he's gone," "he was never my cap," and many other messages using vocabulary you should all be ashamed of.

RIKKI

You're overestimating the average American racist's capacity for shame.

MARGOT

I wish I could say I was disappointed.

The point we want to make is that while these people may have been a factor in Sam Wilson's decision to resign, we don't want to give them a platform, attention, or any more power.

We simply want to let it be known that we know that these people are out there, we know what their opinions are, and as we, as a team, have elected not to share them. If the issue of racists come up, it will be through our lens, and their opinions will not be treated as valid. Hatred is powerful, but it is not powerful here.

RIKKI

So thanks Sage! We appreciate it.

MARGOT

Also, before we start today, RIKKI and I wanted to clear a few things up about where we stand on this issue. Since we are friends, we actually talked about this after we turned the mics off!

RIKKI

So here are the facts we agree on: Sam Wilson was a great superhero. He deserved to be Captain America, and we are both disappointed and upset by his resignation.

MARGOT

Our differences stem from our positions on the role of superheroes in our society. RIKKI believes that we often treat them as above the law, and she sees them as vigilantes--she also says that Superheroes are given too much social power and influence. A lot of her issues come from the fact that society is flawed in the way that it treats superheroes.

RIKKI

Which is a very idealistic point of view. I want us to improve, and I judge superheroes based on that.

MARGOT

Now, I'm a little more practical. I'm more interested in how society is treating and adapting to superheroes, in the present, and how superheroes adapt and treat society. I want to examine that interplay and I think that RIKKI wants to divide it.

RIKKI

That's the heart of it, for sure. I just wish we treated them more like people and less like heroes.

MARGOT

(almost teasing)

But they are heroes, RIKKI.

RIKKI

But they're also people, MARGOT.

MARGOT

Let's get a third opinion.

RIKKI

Sage has gven us a stack of emails, this one is from Ebele. She writes:

"To MARGOT and RIKKI, I saw first-hand some of the good that Sam Wilson did in my neighborhood. No matter what you think about his resignation, he deserves to be remembered as a hero and a good man."

MARGOT

See, everyone loves Sam Wilson.

RIKKI

You know I once placed a bid on a well known internet auction site for a shirt that he was rumored to have touched.

MARGOT

You are a desperate woman.

RIKKI

I wanted that tee-shirt!

MARGOT

Thank you for your letter Ebele! We have another email from Jason.

"Hey RIKKI and MARGOT! Love your show, but I have to say that the way we treat superheroes is messed up! RIKKI's got a point, he's just another guy in spandex throwing the shield. Does it matter if it's Sam or Steve or Bucky or Isaiah? Who cares about Captain America anyway? There are plenty of other superheroes out there."

RIKKI

Spandex is a generous term for what these guys wear.

MARGOT

Okay, well. I'm going to ignore the point about how we treat superheroes, and go right to why Sam Wilson matters.

Long story short, he's a black superhero in a world with few black superheroes. Not only that, he went from an arguable sidekick to a full-fledged superhero. Just thinking about it, the only other black stand-alone, non-ensemble superhero I can think of, who could match Sam Wilson's reputation is King T'Challa. Sam Wilson is also really representative of African-Americans and Black culture in general. He's been put into the spotlight as an exemplary role model, and that matters. Like it's honestly that simple for me.

RIKKI

Spandex, though.

MARGOT

I am trying to have a serious conversation with Jason!

RIKKI

Look, Jason, I agree with you. Sometimes we just have to sit back and try not to overanalyze what superheroes do. And if one more superhero decides to leave the vigilante life behind, well, that's fine with me.

MARGOT

Vigilante is to Sam Wilson as spandex is to the shield.

RIKKI

Let's move on. We have another email from Ahron, who says:

"It doesn't matter if Sam Wilson did this in protest, or because of protests, the fact that he did this at all gives the bigots, racists, and right-wing extremists power. Even if he did it for his own reasons, he has given these people validity and, in the same move, vilified himself. He's turned himself into another feather in the cap of the alt-right "crusade" to destroy minorities in America. A true protest would have been if he had continued to serve as Captain America.

I'm sad, upset, disappointed, and really, really angry. His resignation is going to be cut up for sound bites to support bigotry and will only embolden racists. He has hurt the African-America community so much by resigning that it can only be seen as selfish, short-sighted move. I hope he comes back, and I hope he can make up for this."

MARGOT

While...dramatic, I think that Ahron has a point. Wilson has hurt the community he intended to serve.

RIKKI

Even though in his resignation he said, himself, that he was putting down the shield as a form of protest, as Steve Rogers did before him?

MARGOT

Steve Rogers was wanted! Nobody was telling Steve Rogers to give back the shield, nobody was telling Steve Rogers that he was unworthy of the title. It's two totally different situations, and to compare them is inappropriate and unfair.

I sort of mentioned this in yesterday's segment, but the reason Steve could protest and have it mean something, is because people wanted him to be Captain America, and fight for them. When he said 'no, I won't fight for this' it was an act of resistance. When Sam says 'I won't do this' it's an admission of defeat. The power isn't there. Steve is a white war hero who reminds everyone of their father. Sam is a black superhero. Race isn't the biggest reason why his resignation doesn't work, but the public's opinion makes Steve look like a badass and Sam look like a quitter. That's a huge difference. You cannot resign in protest when people are demanding your resignation, and have been since started. It just doesn't work like that.

RIKKI

So are we giving power to the people, or Sam Wilson?

MARGOT

We cannot deny that public opinion will often drown out a single voice. He's given power to those who wished him ill from the start.

RIKKI

I still think a lot of our problems come from the fact that we revere superheroes so much.

MARGOT

Look, I get that's an issue, but right now, we can't focus on big picture problems. Right now, we need to focus on the way things are. And my opinion is that if you continue to argue your opinions with your ideals instead of the realities of the world, you will find yourself saddled with obligatory stances rather than allowing yourself the chance to form your own opinion. You deny yourself the ability to think in exceptions to the rule.

RIKKI

Are you saying that because I believe one thing it negates my other opinions?

MARGOT

I'm saying that in this case you are not treating this problem as an problem in and of itself. You're looking at the forest and ignoring this very large tree.

RIKKI

My issues with superheroes informs how I address this problem. I see this as a larger issue, and in order to fix this individual problem, or at the very least, make sense of it, I have to frame it in the context of my larger values.

MARGOT

Maybe you're looking at this from the wrong paradigm. This is first and foremost, an issue of representation, and how African Americans are represented as heroes, and people.

RIKKI

Is that really the biggest issue here? Or are superheroes the bigger issue?

MARGOT

How about we get a few more opinions. Sage has selected a few voicemails for us to play, and this first one is from ULI:

ULI

I want to say that Sam Wilson never seemed to catch a break. No matter what he did good there was always something right around the corner waiting to knock him down. He got the shield and then Steve came back; when he tried to save Joaquin, he ended up disfiguring him; he tried to do right in the community and then the Americops came. That Senator died, Rage died, everyone seemed to always have a negative for everything good he did. Maybe in the end he wasn't the right guy for this. Maybe this was just too much pressure.

MARGOT

I think in response to that, I would say that Sam's faults were not more than the faults of other superheroes, they were just emphasized and critiqued more widely. People were looking for failures of any kind and when they found them, the public immediately blamed Wilson, whether or not it was actually his fault.

RIKKI

I would agree. I remember when the Senator died; I firmly believe that Sam did everything in his power to prevent that death, but he was still blamed for not being able to save the senator, and many even suggested that he wanted and allowed the murder to happen.

MARGOT

I will also say that Black people and People of Color, are, in general, are expected to be better than their peers. When they are shown or appear to be something else, they are critiqued twice as hard.

RIKKI

What's the quote from Scandal?

MARGOT

"You have to be twice as good to get half as much."

RIKKI

Do we want to petition Shonda Rhimes to make a docu-series about Sam Wilson?

MARGOT

I would gladly sell my soul for that.

RIKKI

So you'd become the next Ghost Rider in exchange for a Sam Wilson Netflix drama.

MARGOT

...Yes

RIKKI

I really admire your convictions, MARGOT.

MARGOT

One last thing about ULI's comment: Sam Wilson has been a superhero for a long time. He's been 'Captain America' for close to a decade, and he started working with Steve Rogers as the Falcon in the nineties. It's only now that he's outside of Avengers, A-force, or SHIELD supervision that he's had this sort of scrutiny. The pressures of the job weren't the problem, public opinion was.

RIKKI

I think there's another voicemail about that...Sage, can you please play the voicemail from SADIE?

SADIE

Hi there! I wanted to just sort of talk about the idea of Sam inheriting the mantle of Captain America. It just...it really sucks that he was expected to suddenly be someone else because he was given a shield. Sam Wilson has always been a superhero! Falcon may have started off as a sidekick, but it wasn't long before he was really his own superhero, his own mantle.

When he was given the shield, we expected him to be a version of someone else, a version of another superhero, and that's not fair. The public should have let Sam Wilson be Sam Wilson, regardless of what kind of outfit he's wearing.

In a way, it takes away from Sam's power, because he can't define himself. He's forced into someone else's definition of what 'Captain America' should be. Regardless of whether or not he's worthy of the title, it's just not fair to saddle him with previous expectations.

MARGOT

That really does help sum it up. SADIE might not have mentioned race, but it's impossible to ignore in this situation. On the other hand, I think that it's precisely because people care so much about who's carrying the shield that gave Sam so much power as Captain America.

Yes--those expectation and concerns were used against him, but it's also important to note the significance of a black man acting as the one-and-only Captain America.

RIKKI

It's really interesting that definitions mean so much. The power comes from someone being able to describe themselves and define themselves, and as soon as other people make attempts to invalidate or dismiss those definitions, that's when the conflict happens.

MARGOT

Right, when you don't fit into the right box, or your identity isn't immediately apparent, it makes people upset.

A pause, and then RIKKI sighs.

RIKKI

I think I'm coming around.

MARGOT

Oh my god.

RIKKI

(quickly)

I still think our societal obsession with superheroes is dangerous and reductive!

MARGOT

Say it.

RIKKI

And I think that most superheroes operate in an unregulated minefield of vigilante justice without consequence and with no source of oversight whatsoever!

MARGOT

Say. It.

RIKKI

And! I think that we should critically examine the idol-worship and power we give superheroes who often live and exist on the margins of the society that they claim to serve!

MARGOT

But...

RIKKI

But, I think that maybe, in this case, Sam Wilson should have have stayed in his position as Captain America.

MARGOT

Oh my god.

RIKKI

Holy shit, are you crying?

MARGOT

You just admitted you were wrong, live, on public radio. This is one of the happiest days of my life.

RIKKI

I take it back.

MARGOT

No take backs!

RIKKI

I regret this already...

MARGOT

Friends, listeners, potential future superheroes of the world, On this day Rebecca Barnes has admitted that she is wrong.

RIKKI

MARGOT, please.

MARGOT

I need a moment.

RIKKI

Alright, while you recover, let's play a few more opinions. Sage, let the tape roll on Alisha, Daryl, Lee-Ming, and Olive.

ALISHA

I'm not angry at Sam Wilson for what he did. It's not his job to educate white people. I'm angry that so many people were so against him for so long that he felt like he had to resign! That it was the last straw for him, that leaving was the last thing he could do to really make an impact.

It just doesn't seem fair that he got all this shit thrown at him for just doing his job, and for being good at it! He's bearing the brunt of a lot of hatred that's all concentrated and condensed and focused, and we can only dismiss the actions of racists for so long.

When are we going to start demanding accountability for the actions of the public? When are we going to eliminate racism? When will we get another man willing to fight it for so long and so publicly. When will we get another Sam Wilson!?

DARYL

Hi girls, I just have to say that while I respect Sam Wilson, I don't think he should have been Captain America. Stands to rights that Steve Rogers is Captain America, first and forever. Nor for any reason like...he served and Sam Wilson didn't. Just...he was Captain America. I feel the same way about the Spider Men and Iron Men running around. Stick to your beat, you know?

Even more than that..I think RIKKI's right, that superheroes need to listen to the public. We've gone too long with these superpowered people making decisions for all of us, and they need to be held accountable.

I think Mr. Wilson did the right thing. I think that by listening to and respecting the people, he's done the most heroic thing possible.

LEE-MING

I feel real bad for Sam, he seemed to always go one step forward and then get pushed two steps back, you know? Maybe he's better off without the stress?

But look, here's the thing, when are we going to get a chinese superhero? There are only about a billion of us! Maybe next time Steve Rogers gives Amadeus Cho a shot at carrying the shield?

OLIVE

What am I going to tell my son? He's been asking me when Captain America's coming back, and he's been dressing like Sam Wilson for the entire school year. Every. Damn. Day. He's got costume fatigues, that goofy red and white costume, a green leotard, the Captain America uniform. Sam Wilson was his hero. His. Hero.

How do I tell my son that his hero quit? What do I say to him?

There's a final click, and then silence. Eventually MARGOT takes a deep breath and speaks.

MARGOT

I don't think we need to comment on any of that.

RIKKI

Thank you so much to everyone who called in, emailed, texted, and even wrote us letters. We have to get going, but if you liked today's show, please tell us.

MARGOT

This is MARGOT Dalton and RIKKI Barnes, reporting for SP-NYC, The Breakout Hour, and we will be back after these messages.

Music rises, and then fades. More reactions are being aired over the music.

GEORGIA

Sam Wilson, you will be missed.

HENRY

I'm just so sorry

KENDALL

God, it was just so good to see a black man in that uniform again

MASON

He never got a chance to prove those dumbass reporters wrong. To really show up.

DELLA

He should have ignored the racist assholes. He treated them with ten times the respect they gave him.

GEORGIA

He tried so hard...I called the hotline, you know? He picked up. He answered me.

HENRY

I feel so bad...he didn't deserve the stuff I said about him.

DELLA

He gave in to peer pressure.

KENDALL

You're so right. Sam Wilson is important. He'll always be important.

MASON

I wonder what he'll do next.

KENDALL

Can he come back from this? What kind of respect will he get?

GEORGIA

Where will he go?

DELLA

He abandoned us.

HENRY

I wish I could take it all back.

GEORGIA

Sam Wilson...we need you.

A final click, and the music rises again, and then fades for the last time.

* * *

This show was written by Linda Codega for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang.

Full transcripts can be found on Archive of our Own. Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers are property of Marvel INC, used here for the purpose of parody and transformation.

Our Cast is Linda Codega as Rikki Barnes and August Brown as Margot Dalton. Special thanks to Cat as Uli, Sadie as Sadie and tumblr user: imjusthereforthecandy as Alisha, Harry L Hatcher II as Daryl, pearwaldorf as Lee-Ming, and Valerie T. G. as Olive. The voices at the end of the podcast are Mira, Kayla Hembre, Chris Haigh, Keimos, and J. Foster (lady-thor-foster).

Full music and production credits can be found on the Archive.


	3. The Interview

 

[(Listen on iTunes)](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/sam-wilson-where-did-you-go/id1296500324?mt=2)

 

The recording starts, and it's as if we are outside:

The music rises slowly, there is a low chant of 'give back the shield, give back the shield,' over and over. The music stays muted, but the chanting gets louder and louder, then all of a sudden it stops, and there's silence. The music rises again, there's very clearly a single voice:

YOUNG WOMAN

Take it back, Sam.

The music continues to rise, and then it falls again. A recording plays:

SAM WILSON

When it was my turn to fill some big shoes, I could call back to Rhodey's example and I could say, yeah--maybe I could do that too. He continues to inspire us to never give up on the mission, and to hold close your friends, no matter what might be trying to tear you apart-- To show whoever comes next the way forward, to show them what being a hero really means.

Another click, and then another recording:

HARRY HAUSER

The reality is that this new Captain America has been a disaster. It's time for him to go! He has a radical, highly partisan, and frankly, Anti-American agenda. It's time we took a stand against the political-correctness that now permeates the avengers. Sam Wilson--it's time to Give Back the Shield!

Another click, another recording:

TOM HERALD

I call upon Sam Wilson to resign as Captain America. Even as someone who has often been critical of Sam Wilson's behavior, I am willing to commend him on his deeply flawed efforts to protect our country if he does the right thing now, because even he must see, it's time this nation had a captain america that unites us again.

Another click:

SAM WILSON

I'm getting nonstop messages from folks accusing the Americops of

profiling and excessive violence. I can't ignore that--I won't.

STEVE ROGERS

I'll say it again...I stand with Sam Wilson.

HARRY HAUSER

Sam Wilson has been a disgrace to this country, and he's dishonored the legacy of Captain America with these ideological crusades. He's divided people with his extremism at every turn.

Another click:

SAM WILSON

But I am still working for you. That's why we've set up the Hotline. If you see injustice in your community--if you see a wrong that needs to be righted--send us a video message, a voicemail, or a social media post--and we'll respond. We're in this together. Be the one in your neighborhood, on your street, that takes a stand.

The music continues and then fades again.

MARGOT

Welcome back listeners, today is the third day of our report on the controversy and conversation that has resulted because of Sam Wilson's resignation.

RIKKI

Again, we want to thank everyone who called in, wrote notes, and left us messages. We've been through almost all of them, and we're going to try to respond to some of you privately, or we'll get in touch later today.

MARGOT

One more time, thanks to our marvelous producer, Sage. She pulled an all-nighter yesterday helping us sort through everything.

RIKKI

We never expected this, and the conversations we've had with people both on and off the air have been incredible.

MARGOT

Sad, enlightening, hopeful, angry, galvanized. Everyone we speak to has been affected by this, and it's so important that this sort of discourse is shared and experienced.

RIKKI

Now, we won't be taking listener calls or reading emails. At least, not for the first part of the show.

MARGOT

And we have a very good reason for that.

RIKKI

Do you want to tell them?

MARGOT

Yes, so badly.

RIKKI

Margot, why are you so excited?

MARGOT

Because today we have one of Sam Wilson's closest friends, strongest supporters, and one of the original heroes-for-hire, Misty Knight in the studio with us!

MISTY

(amused)

Good morning.

RIKKI

Misty, we are so thrilled and honored to have you on the show today. Can you tell us a little about yourself?

MISTY

Of course. I used to be a cop, I worked the Harlem beat for a while before I got promoted--detective, if you're wondering--There was a lot of bureaucratic shit going down in the precinct that I didn't like, and after an accident that cost me my arm, I left.

I formed the Heroes for Hire with my friend Colleen Wing, and we worked odd jobs here and there. Bail bondsmen, PI's, bodyguards... anything that required some street cred or a sword, we were there. After we disbanded, I went undercover in Bagalia, and when Sam Wilson showed up with Crossbones on his tail, looking like he'd just gone ten rounds with a meat grinder, I stepped in to save his ass.

Been helping him out ever since.

MARGOT

And how long has it been?

MISTY

About five years now.

RIKKI

That's a long time. Did he tell you about his decision to resign? Did you two talk about it?

MISTY

Unfortunately I was about as surprised as you all were when I found out. He had been dealing the riots and the fallout after Elvin's death...It was a lot to handle, and he didn't have a lot of support. Even his friends were distancing themselves from him.

RIKKI

Which friends?

MISTY

A lot of the Avengers, the A-Force, Alpha Flight. They all came together after Rhodey's death but most wounds won't heal over a eulogy. Then the issue with KOBIK and Steve Rogers...It's just not a good time to start making amends in the Superhero community.

MARGOT

I always assumed that you all sort of had each other's backs?

MISTY

Well, when it comes to big picture conflict, Sam is one those big-name heroes. But he stepped back from all that when he went solo. Not a demotion exactly, but...a little less prestige.

And people like me? I'm street level. I deal with assholes like Humbug and Warrior Woman. It's not exactly world-destroying stuff. I got a whole can of kung-fu moves, enough attitude to power a Manhattan block, and a bionic arm. I'm not about to stop a Chitauri invasion, you follow?

Stark tower might dominate the skyline, but Iron Man ain't about to drop into Queens to back up Sam.

MARGOT

Sam wanted that right? I mean...he made the decision to focus on smaller issues.

MISTY

Absolutely. He loved it. Saw the way people appreciated what he did. Helping people in their day to day lives was always his goal.

MARGOT

He never gave any indication that he was thinking about giving up the shield?

MISTY

He mentioned how hard it was, being at odds with Maria Hill and S.H.I.E.L.D., no longer leading the Avengers. That's something a lot of people forget; that he led the Avengers after Steve Rogers stepped down.

And look, flying solo is hard. Not just personally, but because of the nature of this work. You need a support team, a clean up crew, PR, technicians, engineers, lawyers, producers. Being a superhero isn't as easy as putting on a uniform and fighting for truth and justice. He was used to working in a well-funded, well-manned team, and when he was on his own, well...it was a challenge.

MARGOT

Was he ever discouraged by that?

MISTY

Maybe a little. But Joaquin came onto the scene pretty early, and I decided the man needed me, and between the three of us we managed alright.

We were never trying to save the world. Just trying to do our part.

RIKKI

Sam Wilson has been divisive during his entire run as a solo hero. Did you ever see him falter in his convictions?

MISTY

No. No, he had a strong backbone. A real moral code. He knew right from wrong in an instant. Took him all of two seconds to take a stand against Captain Marvel.

There are some times when he...he has to consider all the angles. He always had that in the back of his mind, you know? What the press would say, what his brother would say, what the public would say. He and Gideon prayed together. Not often, he wasn't much for church, but it was always a form of intense reflection.

The decision to release footage of Elvin--that was when it all started to collapse for him. The reaction to that video, the aftermath, it was...I think that's what did it.

RIKKI

Elvin Halliday, for our listeners who might not know, was a young black man with superstrength,who was also known as Rage. Elvin was brutally beaten by the Americops and taken into police custody. He was found guilty even after evidence provided by Sam Wilson indicated he did not commit any crimes. This evidence was ruled inadmissible and was not considered by the Jury. He later received additional injuries while in prison, presumably from gang violence. These injuries proved fatal soon after.

MISTY

He mentioned it in the video he sent out. That he couldn't wear the flag while the justice system failed Black people so completely. For him, Elvin was a vision of every single Black person in the country.

It was even more traumatic for him, he felt that this was personal. He had told me before, if a few things had been different...He saw himself in Elvin. Very, very clearly.

And it tore him up. Seeing all that go down. He felt guilty for it, he felt...like everything that happened to Elvin could have happened to him! To anyone! And he wouldn't be able to help. And when he couldn't save just...this one young boy. I think it broke him.

RIKKI

Have you heard from him at all?

MISTY

No, and Sam ain't going to come out until he's good and ready. Until he's found his purpose again.

MARGOT

How do you think he defines his purpose?

MISTY

He always told me that he wanted to help people. To serve them. It seems ridiculous that people were complaining about his lack of formal military service when he was driven by a sense of duty every single day. Service occupied his mind at all times, it kept him up at night. He wanted nothing more than to help people.

RIKKI

What did he think of the people like Harry Hauser? All the politicians and the media personalities who spoke out against him?

MISTY

He always knew he was going to upset people. He said...that he underestimated the sheer amount of hatred he would get. Honestly, it didn't come as much of a surprise. He was expecting backlash, but by the time Steve Rogers was zapped back to fighting health, he felt that he had lost his fight for public opinion. Any kind of momentum he had, any kind of progress he made, it was all stripped away when Steve came back. At that point...Sam said he felt like he was just in the way.

MARGOT

So many people loved him though! I know that he got a lot of support from so many people... On the street, liberal media, a lot of immigrant and black and younger communities...

MISTY

It wasn't that he didn't care. He knew he had people on his side. It just...I can't really explain it well.

At the end of the day, even though he was engaging with average people, on the street, in their homes, it was always about the bigger picture for him. He fought these small injustices, found these quick ways to deal with wrongdoing, but he was also looking at the larger system surrounding him. It seemed too much, like he was taking on something for the sake of everyone. And he had all that systematic injustice reflecting back on him, all the negativity, all the bad press, and it can lead you into a very dark place.

 

I think that's what happened. He turned one way and saw a lot of wrong happening and he couldn't look away. It just got too dark.

RIKKI

Do you think he let what happened to Elvin define his entire career?

MISTY

In a way, it did. It was the tipping point.

Now, I don't think he'll be remembered as the man who let Elvin Halliday die in the prison system, but he will remember himself that way.

I know we haven't heard the last of Sam Wilson.

MARGOT

Did he give any indication of what he was doing? Where he was going?

MISTY

Look, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. No offense, you girls seem alright, but Sam deserves a break, no matter how he goes about getting it.

MARGOT

Have you been in touch with him at all?

MISTY

(Incredibly sad, vulnerable.)

No. He left a letter, but...No.

There's a beat before RIKKI speaks again:

RIKKI

(Comforting)

I think we only have a few more questions.

MISTY

I'm good. What's on your mind?

RIKKI

One of the big debates we've had on our show is the purpose and place of superheroes in our society. We've talked about vigilantism, hero-worship, and the decline of self-reliance. We've also talked about individual justice and protection, the power of representation and the moral action that can come from individuals who don't have to deal with politics to do the right thing.

So, to start off with a big question: Do you think the world needs superheroes?

MISTY

That's a loaded question.

RIKKI

I know.

MISTY

(sighs)

I think the world has superheroes. I think a lot of what the world has is problems. And superheroes...They make the world a hell of a lot more complicated.

MARGOT

You don't think superheroes are effective?

MISTY

I'm not saying that superheroes don't get the job done. Alien invasion? Call up Captain Marvel. A new breed of robots destroying Chicago? Stark's on it. Got a ninja problem? Daredevil can handle it.

But despite that, superheroes get away with a lot of shit us regular folk ain't never got a pass for. And a lot of these problems superheroes start in the first place. It's all connected. There are some people...mutants, inhumans, aliens, who can't help that their strengths and gifts are so much more impressive or expansive than other people. Then there are people like Stark, or Banner, or Hawkeye, or even me, you know? Regular people who had extraordinary things happen to them, or did extraordinary things. And a lot of pride is tied up in it. A lot of complex identity politics and delusions of grandeur and self-aggrandizing.

So look, at the end of the day, the world may not need superheroes, it may not want them, but we got them. And the world is just going to have to deal with that.

MARGOT

Do you consider yourself a superhero?

MISTY

(laughs)

God, I don't know. I haven't kept it a secret about what I can do. I ain't no sidekick either.

Maybe? I'm not about to go into space though. That seems to be the measure of whether or not you're a superhero. Space travel and a secret identity.

RIKKI

That's right, you've never had a superhero alias!

MISTY

Never needed one. Been undercover a few times, but I don't think that counts.

MARGOT

What would your superhero name be?

MISTY

(laughs again)

Oh lord, I don't know. I respond to any calls for Backup.

RIKKI

You know how some little girls dream of their wedding day?

MARGOT

In theory.

RIKKI

I day dreamed of my superhero identity.

MARGOT

Oh my god.

RIKKI

I wanted to be Gollem Girl.

MARGOT

What.

MISTY

Gollem like... Andy Serkis in Lord of the Rings?

RIKKI

Yes.

MARGOT

I need more information.

RIKKI

Nope.

MARGOT

Alright, well my big goal as a five year old was to obtain the power of flight. I dressed in white and called myself Sunstar, because at five years old, I knew that the sun was a star and wanted to prove how smart I was to everyone who met me.

MISTY

Sunstar is a respectable name.

RIKKI

I liked Daughters of the Dragon when that was in use. It sounded suitably badass.

MISTY

(laughing)

Yeah, because I knew some passable kung fu and my partner was a born holding a damn katana. It was ridiculous.

MARGOT

So we're getting a lot of calls in, and we want to give our listeners a chance to talk to you directly, but I have one last question for you.

MISTY

Yeah, shoot.

MARGOT

If you could change one thing. Make something better or do something different, what would you have done?

MISTY

A lot of things, I think. But...as far as that question relates to Sam Wilson...I'm at a loss. A lot of what happened was out of our control.

I think that I could have spoken out more against the people who were spreading hatred. Sam and I both did our best to just ignore all of it, but looking back, I think that if we had spoken up it would have been a better example, and it might have shown Sam that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Or as unsupported, or...whatever he was thinking.

It's hard. I'm trying not to blame myself for what he did, but I'll admit...I still don't understand why he didn't ask for help.

MARGOT

Thank you Misty. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the phone lines now.

MISTY

Of course.

MARGOT

Thomas, you're on the air.

THOMAS

Oh, great, thanks. Hi Misty!

MISTY

Hi Thomas. You got a question?

THOMAS

Yeah, I wanted to know if you thought that Sam Wilson ever thought that being Captain America was a burden. Not just...not just if he thought it was hard, but if he thought of it like a roadblock.

MISTY

I know that the girls mentioned it last episode, but yeah. He was constantly measuring himself against other people. He was constantly asking himself what Steve Rogers would do.

Being Captain America gave him a lot of power, but it hurt him too. He felt like he wasn't good enough, like he wasn't doing enough. In the end, it was a vicious cycle, and it hurt him enough to make him leave.

THOMAS

Do you think people's expectations made him leave?

MISTY

I think in the end it was his own expectations. He had high standards for himself, and he judged himself very harshly. He was prepared to be a new kind of Captain America, but to him, nobody seemed to jive with his ideals.

THOMAS

Yeah, okay. One more question.

MISTY

Go for it.

THOMAS

Would you be willing to take up the shield?

MISTY

(a little uneasy, hesitant)

Are you asking me to be Captain America?

THOMAS

I'm asking if you would do it.

MISTY

Honestly, probably not. It's not a matter of if I'm qualified or not...but no. I'm not ready to settle into a role like that. It's not my style.

RIKKI

Thanks Thomas! Next we have Andrea...you're on the air!

ANDREA

Thank you! Hi Misty, I've been thinking a lot about superheroes and our justice system, and I want to know how you think superheroes fit into our current structure.

MISTY

I've never been much of a save-the-world kind of girl. I got my own problems on my block to sort out. I feel like my kind of superhero, who I am, is sort of an adjunct to the police force and the detectives and the enforcers. There are some problems that the NYPD can't handle, or...even won't handle, and that's where I step up. When my job is over, I call the police, I let them handle it. That's my role. Helping the system iron out the wrinkles.

ANDREA

So...do you think that has to do with your own experience with police corruption?

MISTY

That's part of it. I'm not getting paid off, I don't draw a salary from the government, and I'm not involved in office politics. So yeah, sometimes you need an outside hire to get the job done.

RIKKI

Do you think that's the best option? Personally, when I hear that, I immediately think of vigilantism.

ANDREA

Right, I'm wondering if you work directly with the police in order to help them, or if you just take things into your own hands.

MISTY

(sighs)

Look, I understand those sorts of reservations. I get it. But in my opinion, right now, this is the best option. Maybe in the future it will be different, but for right now, I got a whole lot of martial arts training and an arm that's almost indestructible and it would be a shame to waste that on a desk job.

RIKKI

Thanks for reaching out. Next we have Asun, who actually called into our first show.

ASUN

Hola, Misty! Thank you girls for putting me through.

RIKKI

Of course! Asun, what's your question for Misty?

ASUN

Yes, I want to know if she will continue to operate the Hotline, and if she will continue to help in the city.

MISTY

Oh, Lord. I really don't know. I kind of got my own thing going on...I can't say I haven't thought about it...

ASUN

I haven't stopped calling the Hotline. People around here, you know, they don't call nine-one-one anymore, they call Sam Wilson.

MISTY

Well Joaquin has been helping out, I know that he's answered a few calls.

ASUN

There are checkpoints. I'm asked to show my papers. I've been a citizen for seven years! My family has green cards. We are being discriminated for our skin, our language. Joaquin is a good boy, but we need help. It can't be just us.

MISTY

I'm just not sure...

ASUN

(insistent)

We still need help. The Americops are still on our streets. We are getting run out of our neighborhood. The churches are turning people away. Businesses are hurting. We took a lot of damage during the protests, and then the police raids afterwards-

MISTY

Where are you Asun?

ASUN

(Upset)

Sunset Park. Americops have broken into my brother's home, they said they needed to talk to his son. They started visiting Mr. Barakat's restaurant every day, intimidating his customers, and after the protests he was gone! My cousin is in the hospital, but he is undocumented-

MISTY

Asun, listen. I'm going to help you.

ASUN

You will?

MISTY

Yeah. Yeah. Right now.

There's some rustling, a chair is pushed back.

It's been nice talking to you two. I've got some business to take care of.

Hey, Asun?

ASUN

Yes?

MISTY

I'm not going anywhere. I got stuff to do.

The following lines are muffled, on top of each other

MARGOT

Thank you so much,

RIKKI

Thank you,

MISTY

I'll be around. Call me.

There are steps and then the sound of a door opening and closing.

ASUN

...Thank you.

MARGOT

Asun, thanks for calling in.

Music rises slowly.

RIKKI

And we've...well we've run out of time. To everyone listening, thank you for tuning in, and we'll be back after these messages.

MARGOT

This is Margot Dalton and Rikki Barnes for The Breakout Hour. Stay safe.

Music rises, again and then fades.

* * *

 

This show was written by Linda Codega for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang.

Full transcripts can be found on Archive of our Own. Sam Wilson, Misty Knight, Harry Hauser, Tom Herald, and Steve Rogers are all property of Marvel INC, used here for the purpose of parody and transformation.

Our Cast is Linda Codega as Rikki Barnes, August Brown as Margot, Jo as Misty Knight, Eric Williams as Sam Wilson, Lou Codega as Steve Rogers, Darryl L Jackson, Sr. as Harry Hauser, Davis as Tom Herald

Special thanks to William Lett as Thomas, Mandy Szewchzuk as Andrea and L.W. Salinas as Asun.

Full music and production credits can be found on the Archive.


	4. The Resolution

[(Listen on iTunes)](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/sam-wilson-where-did-you-go/id1296500324?mt=2)

 

 

It starts out with the sound of protests on the street, It's as if we're listening to reporters live at the scene:

BERENGER

It seems to me that, uh, we've been left in a bit of a mess.

ELLIS

Americops fatalities have jumped in nearly all major cities where the forces have been deployed--Chicago, New York City and Atlanta have been especially fraught.

RUIZ

Liberal lobbyists have dropped out of contention for a major court restructuring bill, allowing populist conservative politicians to move forward--

_The protests die down and instead there's the sound of people moving and talking, like an office._

MCBRIDE

Stark Industries is on a semi-permanent hiatus--

BERENGER

We've received word that S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently under review by the NSA, CIA, and the UN. Maria Hill could not be reached for comment, and said that her congressional hearing next week would be enlightening-

RUIZ

For the third quarter in a row, the Young Avengers have not received any funding, and are under pressure to either return to the Avengers purview or disband.

_The sound of traffic in the background. Outside, birds, a very normal, almost domestic scene._

ELLIS

Fires, protests, and riots have finally stopped in Harlem-

MCBRIDE

New York City boroughs brought to order.

_Slowly music rises, and then takes over the sound. It plays and then fades, and then the show starts._

MARGOT

Good morning listeners, you're here with Margot and Rikki during the Breakout Hour, your source for Superhero News and local cataclysmic events.

RIKKI

Let's start off with the big news of the day.

MARGOT

I'm so thrilled.

RIKKI

Misty Knight, ex-detective, former hero for hire, and possibly one of the most intelligent, kind, and badass women I have ever met, has re-opened the Hotline established by Sam Wilson, former Captain America.

MARGOT

On this show Misty heard and responded to one of our callers; she has since announced that she will continue to serve the five boroughs and possibly New Jersey, if Ms. Marvel ever needed to call for backup.

RIKKI

She has solicited the help of Joaquin, and the re-reformed Diamondback to become a part of her team.

MARGOT

We'll keep you up to date as she takes on the challenge, but we're excited and frankly, extremely grateful that Misty Knight has stepped up despite everything that's going on.

RIKKI

We have news reports coming in the wake protests and marches that started after the conviction of Elvin Halliday. A scholarship fund has been set up in his name, and an anonymous donor has announced that an abandoned Harlem building will be converted into a youth center.

MARGOT

All this is great, Rik, but you know what I want to talk about?

RIKKI

Misty Knight's shoulders?

MARGOT

No.

RIKKI

Her boots, maybe.

MARGOT

Nope.

RIKKI

Do you want to talk about our voice mailbox?

MARGOT

You bet.

RIKKI

Listeners, we have to thank you again. Once more we have received an incredible amount of support, hate, information, and stories of resistance and resilience.

MARGOT

Sage has done a great job protecting this show from becoming a soap box or a megaphone, but today we're going to talk to some of the people who have critiques and criticism for superheroes, Sam Wilson, the Hotline, our politics, our justice system, and even us.

RIKKI

Our opinions? Up for debate?

MARGOT

It's a brave new world.

RIKKI

Who's first, Margot?

MARGOT

We've got a voicemail from Rowan, asking about violence. Let's roll that.

_A click;_

ROWAN

So we all know that superheroes are basically experts at punching people really hard, but it seems like there's a lot of issues surrounding violence and protest. Sam Wilson spoke out about the protests surrounding Rage's death, but sort of...didn't talk about where the violence came from. It seems hypoctrical that he can preach peaceful protest, when his response to a problem is usually 'just punch it until it's not an issue anymore.' How can he justify saying that people shouldn't be violent, while also resorting to violence himself?

MARGOT

This is a pretty tough question.

RIKKI

I don't think so. He's asking how superheroes are allowed to take the law into their own hands.

MARGOT

No, no. This is more specific.

RIKKI

You don't think Rowan is talking about vigilantism?

MARGOT

This is a question of respectability politics. Rowan is asking how Sam Wilson can want peace and still enact violence.

RIKKI

I mean, that seems fair.

MARGOT

It isn't. Black people have been faced with societal violence, police violence, and lawful institutional violence during our entire tenure in the United States. To turn our desire for peace into a active restriction makes Black people passive victims of the system, which is something we are not.

RIKKI

I wasn't trying to imply that.

MARGOT

Yeah, I know. Look...This question taps into a really complicated and, yeah, sometimes violent history of resistance. But I think at the end of the day we just need to step back and ask if we're holding other superheroes to this standard. And if we aren't, why are you singling out a Black man for this kind of critique.

RIKKI

I don't think anyone ever really wants to resort to violence. Especially at a protest.

MARGOT

Right. Hopefully people aren't out there just looking for an excuse to blow up a car.

RIKKI

It's hard to judge what people do in the heat of the moment especially during something like a protest, where people are often trying to defend their basic human rights or demand respect. What we can say is that if violence occurs at protests and marches, it should be examined and critiqued through the lens of history and with a huge amount of compassion and understanding, especially if you are not a part of the people who are marching.

MARGOT

(very touched, but also sceptical)

Oh my god.

_Music rises slowly._

RIKKI

What?

MARGOT

You're so naive. How do you live in NYC?

RIKKI

I've been here ten years.

_Music rises, Margot and Rikki can't be heard. the music stops and then there are sounds of traffic, heavy, and ambulances and police sirens. It's not as chaotic as the first scene, but it's on the edge._

RUIZ

Local businesses opened without walls or windows.

ELLIS

The school teachers taught in central park north when the school was closed.

RUIZ

Groups of young men and women helped clean up the streets in the wake of police-instigated violence.

BERENGER

Shelters booked to capacity have inspired local sports clubs and lounges to open their spaces to displaced communities.

ELLIS

Free meals served after many restaurants were hurt by counter-protesters.

_The background noise dies down, and the same music comes back and rises for a few seconds before Margot and Rikki come back._

RIKKI

We have a letter here from Kartik, who writes:

"You know, I really don't like how you always seem to bring race into the conversation. I know that Sam Wilson is Black. Why do you keep mentioning it? I don't want to hear another conversation framed around race. It seems like it doesn't help."

MARGOT

Kartik, trust me, if I could have a single conversation about Sam Wilson, Captain America, superhero, and all-around genuine good dude, without talking about race I would literally throw a parade.

RIKKI

Unfortunately a lot of the stuff we talk about in regards to Sam Wilson is influenced by the fact that he has evoked a vocal, racist response from a loud portion of the public. Not by any fault of his own, but just because he exists in a position of power.

MARGOT

Yeah, and he's a Black man, and he's got his own point of view and lived experiences, you know? It's a part of him.

RIKKI

I don't really think Kartik's tone hits the right note, but yeah. If we, as a society, could move past race, that would be super awesome.

MARGOT

Yeah, I mean. If I could talk about Captain America without having to think about his race, or even contextualize him within that paradigm I would literally shit a chicken.

RIKKI

Margot, what the hell?

MARGOT

It's an expression.

RIKKI

Where?

MARGOT

Queens.

RIKKI

That sort of explains it, but I still feel really confused.

MARGOT

Why don't we listen to the next voice mail?

RIKKI

Yes, anything but this.

MARGOT

This is from Chelsea:

CHELSEA

Something that I've always had an issue with is the way that superheroes flaunt the law while claiming to maintain peace and justice. It's just not fair! The justice system is flawed, but we should be focusing on fixing that rather than supporting vigilantes! I'm incredibly uncomfortable with superheroes as a police force, and I'm also upset by the privatization of urban police forces! I didn't ask for Americops and I didn't ask for Sam Wilson, so why are these guys trying to tell me what to do?

RIKKI

Another comrade!

MARGOT

Easy, tiger.

RIKKI

So I think that Chelsea and I are in the same boat. We desperately want order and we desperately want to believe in a government that is self-contained and resilient.

MARGOT

But our government is terrible.

RIKKI

I am not arguing, our government is pretty unilaterally terrible.

MARGOT

But you still want a government?

RIKKI

I'm not an anarchist. I want us to...radically revolutionize certain parts of our government. But I mean...the national parks service is pretty great.

MARGOT

Chelsea, getting back to your statement, I think that you're looking at your ideal version of the country, and looking at what we have, and seeing two vastly different pictures.

RIKKI

I also agree with you, a privately run justice system is deeply flawed.

MARGOT

There's a lot of stuff out there that we need to fix. We need more oversight of superheroes, absolutely. We need to abolish the Americops. But we can't expect that to heal itself. And I think in the meantime superheroes might be a good stopgap.

RIKKI

I understand why Chelsea is upset. It feels like a lot of the things that make up our democratic process are being taken away because some people were born with incredible abilities or have built a fancy flight suit. It feels like our ability to self-determine our own method of justice, government, and laws is being thrown in the gutter for the sake of something that I would argue is the easy way out.

MARGOT

Do you think that this reaction is because of a lack of control, or a lack of self-determination?

RIKKI

I think there's a lot of bad feeling because so many people think that there is no more public control over what happens to the public, and in the public sector. You know...We can't vote out superheroes.

MARGOT

Taking into account the current state of our public justice system, and our government, what would you like to see as a middle ground?

RIKKI

The public needs a way to control superheroes. The Avengers, the World Security Council, something. We just have too many of them, we can't control them, and we need to.

MARGOT

A lot of people would argue that a superhero's ability to make decisions immediately and with authority is exactly what makes them effective.

RIKKI

But when they make a wrong decision, when they do something wrong, or morally questionable, or when they serve another purpose other than helping the public, what then?

MARGOT

I mean...

RIKKI

Oversight. It's just...If there's no other option there's got to be some kind of a system in place. If superheroes are going to stick around, we need better oversight, and we need some kind of safeguard.

_Music rises slowly._

MARGOT

And the government would come up with this?

RIKKI

Maybe? Maybe there's another UN or something that could do it.

MARGOT

(teasing)

You seemed to have all the answers earlier.

RIKKI

Dammit, Margot I'm an amateur radio personality, not a diplomat!

_The music continues to rise, and then there's sounds of light traffic, birds, people in the street. A calm, urban setting._

MCBRIDE

All over the city, citizens and neighborhoods are banding together and working even harder to establish a safe haven.

BERENGER

Solidarity unites immigrant families and communities in Queens and Brooklyn, and a memorial festival is already being planned in Prospect Park.

RUIZ

It seems as if, once again, New York City has become stronger despite the adversity it has suffered.

MCBRIDE

Black, Latino, Chinese and Indian communities have formed a massive inter-generational, and inter-faith action workshop, and they will be attending Town Hall meetings and calls for representation across the city.

ELLIS

Misty Knight has reopened her Heroes-for-Hire business, taking over the Hotline, and is currently answering calls in all five boroughs and has been accompanied by Miss Marvel, who will establish her own branch of Heroes in Newark.

_The traffic sounds fade, music rises, and we hear Margot and Rikki again._

RIKKI

We have another caller who left a voicemail for us. Let's hear what Sean has to say:

SEAN

One of the things that really gets me about superheroes is the fact that so many of them just make the rest of us 'normal people' nervous! They always talk about...big changes, and the need for superhuman strength and perseverance and at the end of the day...I feel like they want us to be afraid! I feel like superheroes benefit when we're afraid of a world without them in it. I don't think Sam is exempt from this either! He made himself the oversight when there were reports of Americops gone bad, and I felt like that only increased the tensions. Like things were so bad we needed a superhero to step in? Man, it just...it felt like...I mean, it's not just him, but superheroes are the ones that profit when everyone else is afraid. It's fearmongering. We should call it that.

RIKKI

You know I never thought of it that way...

MARGOT

It's certainly interesting. I'm just wondering where the source of fear is coming from.

RIKKI

Usually not the superheroes, that's true. But he makes a good point; sometimes superheroes make things worse for people without powers.

MARGOT

Like in Sean's example, the AMericops are the issue, not Sam.

RIKKI

But he has a point. Sam's statement escalated tensions. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

MARGOT

Yeah, I guess I just have an issue with calling this sort of situation and response 'fearmongering'.

RIKKI

That term is harsh, but maybe something along those lines.

MARGOT

Fear heightening?

RIKKI

I don't like that.

MARGOT

I don't think that fear is ever something that superheroes want to incite, or want to benefit from. I think that superheroes feel that they've done their job when people feel safe.

RIKKI

But you see that sometimes superheroes make things worse.

MARGOT

I feel like anyone who has any authority to declare a kind of emergency or a kind of state of unsafety will, inevitably, end up scaring some people. I just want to say one more thing and then let's move on.

RIKKI

What's that?

MARGOT

In this case, Sam Wilson was warning us against a threat. I know that he did not want us to be scared; he wanted us to be vigilant, and ready. His intentions are important.

RIKKI

Definitely something to consider. We have an email here from Marion. She writes: "I'm just opening up a new business, and you would not believe the kind of insurance I have on 'Superhero-related damages'. It's absolutely insane. All because I have this storefront in a certain part of New York City. It's incredibly upsetting that these people are causing so much damage that they're actually hurting the public. What happens when public parks are destroyed? Or public buildings? Are my taxes going into paying for their mistakes? Am I funding these people without ever getting a say in what they do? I'm starting to do some more research and it looks like Steve Rogers was on a government salary for a long time. That's crazy. It feels like all these superheroes are taking advantage of the system."

MARGOT

Honestly, I'd like to see Tony Stark's tax returns.

RIKKI

He's a private citizen.

MARGOT

Sort of.

RIKKI

Alright, sort of a private citizen.

MARGOT

I mean, superheroes fall in between public service and private citizen. They're not doing it for the money, it's not really something you can be appointed to or whatever.

RIKKI

Superhero damage insurance...I think that's included in my rental coverage.

MARGOT

Davidson insurance, two blocks over? They only do superhero insurance. For big businesses and skycrapers.

RIKKI

Shit, skyscrapers. The Event a few years ago destroyed the skyline.

MARGOT

It was such a tragedy.

RIKKI

I mean thinking about the monetary cost of something in the wake of the death of thousands of people seems harsh, but it's certainly a reality.

MARGOT

That day had a lot of lasting, permanent effects.

RIKKI

It does seems like great deaths always occur around these sorts of people.

MARGOT

That's not really fair. Imagine what would have happened if superheroes hadn't been there to help out?

RIKKI

I guess. We're starting to get away from Marion's points though.

MARGOT

Honestly, it's just hard to put a price tag on everything that superheroes do.

RIKKI

I'm not sure how to talk about this, to be honest, it seems really complicated and I'm not exactly familiar--

_She gets cut off_

SAGE

Hey, you need to pick up this caller.

MARGOT

What?

SAGE

Pick it up.

_The door shuts._

RIKKI

I guess we're taking the call?

(laughs, almost nervous)

Caller, you're on the air.

SAM WILSON

Good morning girls. Hope you don't mind me calling in unannounced.

MARGOT

Is this...

SAM WILSON

Sorry, should have introduced myself. I'm Sam Wilson. I think y'all know me.

RIKKI

Mr. Wilson, it's an honor to be speaking to you-

SAM WILSON

Just Sam, please.

RIKKI

Sam. Thank you for calling in.

SAM WILSON

My pleasure. I had to track down some streaming links to listen to you two. You've been talking a lot about me.

MARGOT

Yeah, well...we had a lot of questions.

SAM WILSON

I can see that. It's one of the reasons I called. I wanted to talk to you all, and all your listeners about some of the things that have been going on. First, though, I wanted to apologize to Margot.

MARGOT

Me?

SAM WILSON

I wanted to be that person you thought I was. I wanted to show people what it could be like. Now, I know...I ain't always done the best job. But I tried. And I'm sorry I let you down.

MARGOT

Oh, it's..

SAM WILSON

No, no, don't say nothing. Just know that all that anger, all that sadness, and hurt. I get it. I'm sorry for it.

MARGOT

Thank you.

SAM WILSON

You're welcome.

RIKKI

Sam, if you don't mind me asking, What made you call in?

SAM WILSON

I wanted to weigh in. Stand up for myself a little bit.

RIKKI

Do you think we were unfair?

SAM WILSON

No, I think you were honest. Brutally honest, sometimes, but honest. It wasn't like I didn't have it coming.

MARGOT

Are you here to answer some questions?

SAM WILSON

I think I know which ones you're going to ask. I'm not sure if I've got all the answers, even now, but I can try.

MARGOT

Why did you give up the shield?

SAM WILSON

Yeah...there it is.

(deep breath)

At the end of the day, I felt like I wasn't doing much good. I felt trapped by expectations, I felt like I wasn't even meeting my own standard for service. I just...I lost my way. I'll admit that leaving everything like I did, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I just needed a change. I needed people to see that change.

MARGOT

Are you going to come back?

SAM WILSON

I don't know. Not like...I don't think I'll be Captain America again, but I'm not done helping people. I got too much on-the-job experience to waste. I'm not ready to write a memoir either.

RIKKI

So...what's next?

SAM WILSON

I'm around. I've got plans. There's a lot of shady politics happening. A lot of stuff I'm not comfortable airing out on your station. But just know that I'm still working. I'm out there.

RIKKI

Will we see you back in New York?

SAM WILSON

Not for a while. But I've got a lot of faith in Misty and Joaquin. Those two can handle it.

MARGOT

What can we do?

SAM WILSON

Excuse me?

MARGOT

What can we do? You said you were dealing with some dangerous people. We want to help.

RIKKI

Anything you need, we'll do it.

SAM WILSON

I...girls, that's kind of you. But this is a risky situation. Just...

MARGOT

We got your back.

RIKKI

Yeah. We're here.

SAM WILSON

Thanks. That might be enough. I got to run, but listen, you girls keep this up. People are listening. You could do some damage if you keep this sort of conversation going.

MARGOT

Thank you, that means so much.

RIKKI

Wherever you are, be safe.

MARGOT

Yeah. You got friends in New York, Sam. We'll be here.

SAM WILSON

I look forward to meeting you two. Keep up the fight, alright? Stand up tall when you meet injustice, speak up when you hear hate, resist when they tell you to comply. Do not let them use your backs to make themselves taller.

MARGOT

Thank you...thank you for everything you're doing.

SAM WILSON

Hey, we're doing this together, aren't we?

MARGOT

I...yeah. We are. All of us.

RIKKI

All of us.

SAM WILSON

Remember that. I'll see you girls around.

A click, and then silence. Music starts.

MARGOT

Holy shit.

RIKKI

I'm not crying.

MARGOT

You're crying.

RIKKI

We just spoke to Sam Wilson on the phone, how are you not crying?

MARGOT

Listeners. We'll be right back. I hope everyone takes what Sam Wilson said and learns from it. We're in this together.

RIKKI

This is Rikki and Margot for SP-NYC, The Breakout Hour. Thanks for listening.

_The music rises._

* * *

This show was written by Linda Codega for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang.

Full transcripts can be found on Archive of Our Own. Sam Wilson and Tony Stark are property of Marvel INC, used here for the purpose of parody and transformation.

Our Cast is Linda Codega as Rikki Barnes, August Brown as Margot, Eric Williams as Sam Wilson. The reporters are Greg Tilton as Ellis, Carter as Berenger, Edgar Retana as Ruiz, and Rachel A. Goddard as McBride. The callers are James Codega as Rowan, AsreWrites as Sean, Honey McKenna as Chelsea and Ashton Keel as Sage.

Special thanks to the many people who helped support this project, including the moderators of the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang, Mona, Kayla, and Mandy. Without your encouragement, this wouldn’t have happened.

Full music and production credits can be found on the Archive.

Thank you for listening. Stay Safe.


	5. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound and Audio Credits. 
> 
> (or, god bless the creative commons attribution license)

Most of the sounds, ambient music, intro music, and sound effects were taken from any of the following places:

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com)

[Free Music Archive](http://freemusicarchive.org)

[Freesound](https://freesound.org/)

* * *

**Episode One:**

Cover Art: Using a panel from the Sam Wilson is Captain America, Issue 21.

Sound Effects:

[Track Opening: APascal](https://freesound.org/people/ACPascal/sounds/320785/)

Music:

[First Hip Hop Song by M4z3](https://soundcloud.com/maze-beats/first-hip-hop-song)

[War is Hell by Mariont Beats](https://soundcloud.com/yourrapbeatstv/mariont-beats-war-is-hell-epic-amazing-old-school-rap-beat-hip-hop-instrumental)

* * *

**Episode Two:**

Cover Art: Created by Emi Rush

Music:

[Falling Down by Ryan Little](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Ryan_Little/Before_Dawn_Instrumental_Album/01_Falling_Out_prod_by_R4C2010)

[Bedtime Stories by Ross Bugden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVHVFwwuOa0)

[Modern Beat [Free Version] by Genx Beats](https://soundcloud.com/genxbeats/modern-beat)

* * *

**Episode Three:**

Cover Art: Using a panel from Sam Wilson is Captain America, Issue 21

Sound Effects:

[Protest: Tessa Elieff](https://freesound.org/people/Tessa_Elieff/sounds/191298/)

[Track Opening: APascal](https://freesound.org/people/ACPascal/sounds/320785/)

[Spring Birds: hargissssound](https://freesound.org/people/hargissssound/sounds/345851/)

[Traffic002: rucisko](https://freesound.org/people/rucisko/sounds/322231/)

[Nikon 4F: Heigh-hoo](https://freesound.org/people/Heigh-hoo/sounds/16071/)

[wooden.chair.03: dobroide](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/15400/)

[steps_and_door.wav: laura222](https://freesound.org/people/laura222/sounds/260221/#)

Music:

[Black Heat by Ross Bugden](https://soundcloud.com/rossbugden/intense-and-upbeat-electronic-trailer-music-black-heat-copyright-and-royalty-free)

[Spirit of Hope by Floyd Horng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-XT4DLCwnA)

[Homecoming by Beatjunkie Rato](https://soundcloud.com/yourrapbeatstv/beatjunkie-rato-homecoming)

[Summer Breeze by Tune Seekers](https://soundcloud.com/tuneseeker/tune-seeker-summer-breeze-hip-hop-beat-instrumental-dope-chill-free-beat)

[Electric Pow Wow by A Tribe Called Red ](https://soundcloud.com/a-tribe-called-red)

* * *

Episode Four:

Cover Art: Adapted from  **Captain America #1 by Mahmud Asrar**  A$AP Rocky -  _Long.Live.A$AP_

Sound Effects:

[Riots: PIllonoise](https://freesound.org/people/pillonoise/sounds/330993/)

[Spring Birds: hargissssound](https://freesound.org/people/hargissssound/sounds/345851/)

[NYC Street Level: GezortenPlotz](https://freesound.org/people/gezortenplotz/sounds/44796/)

[Ambience street NY firetruck: beman87](https://freesound.org/people/beman87/sounds/163142/#)

Music:

[Just Cool by Wowa Musik](https://freesound.org/people/gezortenplotz/sounds/44796/)

[Snowdrop by Piano Flava](https://freesound.org/people/gezortenplotz/sounds/44796/)

[Glow by Evan Schaeffer](https://soundcloud.com/evanschaeffer/glow)

**Author's Note:**

> [Please be sure to rate and review us on iTunes if you enjoyed this script or listened to the podcast! ](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/sam-wilson-where-did-you-go/id1296500324?mt=2)   
> 


End file.
